Conventional Medium Density Fibre boards (MDF), High Density Fibre boards (HDF) and particle boards generally have a brown colour, which may vary with the type of wood raw material used. MDF and HDF are often used as a core material to which a veneer or laminate such as DPL (Direct Pressure Laminate) or HPL (High Pressure Laminate) is adhered. An alternative to attaching a laminate is to print directly on a HDF or MDF in order to reduce cost. However, the colour of the MDF or HDF makes it difficult to print pale décors since the colour of the MDF or HDF shines through the printed décor. Accordingly, it is difficult to print a paler colour than the colour of the HDF or MDF. Furthermore, a comparable large amount of ink may be required to obtain the desired décor due to the underlying colour of the HDF or MDF, which increases the cost of the décor.
It is known from US 2007/0256804 to produce a white wood-based board of bleached wood fibres and/or combined with beater dyeing with a white pigment. However, using bleached wood fibres and pigment result in a board produced to a considerable higher cost compared to a conventional MDF or HDF.
GB 984,170 describes an improved chipboard, which may have a white surface comprising wood flour and titanium dioxide. The white surface is obtained by a large amount of titanium dioxide.
EP 1,250,995 discloses a method of extruding a thermoplastic composite material containing a thermoplastic resin and a vegetable filler.